


Beginning of the End

by PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK/pseuds/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK
Summary: The world truly is split into two parts. Those who rule the world, and those who think they do. Observers are an almost godly beings, with abilities unknow to humanity. What is the result of two of these godly beings fighting? Well, lets find out.





	1. Chapter 1

It was November of 1990 and Slender sat alone in his office. He’s been noticing his scouts have been getting closer and closer to his territory; a threat. A deep sigh rumbled through his throat, and he grabbed some files. If he even wanted a fighting chance, He’d need many more proxies. Almost to the amount of his eldest brother. But personally, he found his brothers senseless ‘adoption’ of children to be alarming. He needed to be calculated with who he accepted into his home, just as calculating as he was with Toby, Masky, and Hoodie. He glanced towards his grandfather clock with a cock of his head. 

“Those three should be back by now. Where are they?” Slender stood and went to open the door to his office, only to see Toby about to knock. 

“O-O-Oh! Hey Bo-o-oss!” The permanently seventeen year old chirped. On his hips were two bloody axes, and his own outfit had its own fair share of crimson. 

“Is something the matter Tobias?” He asked you young boy. 

“Masky wan-n-nted me to tell you that we’re back! Brian and him are both taking showers and going to bed.” Toby’s head cranked to the side at an uncomfortable angle; his body having tensed up as well. Slender nodded. 

“Very well, my child. And those men I told you about?” 

“They were killed before they could beg for their lives.” Toby said, and Slender again nodded. 

“Go get rest my child, I have very urgent news to alarm you three of.”

~~~

Slender sat at the dinner table; having made breakfast as he normally did. He waited for his three proxies, and they arrived exactly on time. Well. Masky and Hoodie did. “Good morning Brian, Tim.” He said simply. 

“Morning Slender,”

“Good...Good morning,” 

“And where is Tobias?” 

“Where is that brat normally?” Masky said as he sat down at the table, and effectively was slapped upside the head. 

“I’m surprised that after two years you two still haven’t gotten along.” He went to go eat, as he felt Toby’s presence draw closer. “Ah. There you are.” Slender’s voice almost seemed light and joking, if he hadn’t been genuinely fearful. 

“Hey bo-o-oss!” He chirped, and sat down and the large table. Breakfast was silent, but pleasant. Slender waited for his proxies to finish eating before he stood. 

“It seems that I have some deeply troubling news you three.”he started, and all three of his proxies listened intently, “I am sure I’m not the only one to notice the increase of his scouts around the area. I feel as if he is planning something, and that we need to be prepared. So this means, as from now on, if you find out anything on your usual missions involving people who could be of interest, either get them here, or create a file in my office for that person for me to fetch myself.” He pushed in his chair as his proxies all stood, “Do you remember the degree of danger and how to handle each situation?”

“Green, or most normal humans; You easily sub-ub-due and capture,” Toby stuttered. 

“Yellow, fellow killers or people with background training; treat them as if they are a red level threat in combat, But still subdue and capture,” Hoodie’s voice was soft, but firm. 

“Red; Observers. Do not pursue unless under direct orders. No matter what.” Masky finished. 

“Good. Now, Hoodie. Go on to that solo mission I gave you. Masky, Toby? Go into my office and sort through the files. I expect each of them to be as I have previously instructed you to keep them.” His featureless face looked at Toby, and the warning look was clear. 

“I missed one page…” Toby muttered and Slender almost chuckled. 

“These files are all on people you need to memorize. One page would mean you miss the information you are looking for.” Slender left the room after telling his proxies their orders and went to his office. He grabbed one file, to see if the two would realize it was missing, and left to the library. He walked down the long hallways, contemplating his options. Slender realized he needed to consult his brothers, as they had more experience with him. He opened the door to the library, and he looked at the two stories of just books. 

He sat down in an old red chair, crossing one of his legs over the other, as his tendrils grabbed a few different stories he’s already memorized. He sat there reading until he was approached by Toby quietly. 

“Ah sir?” Toby switched. His voice was quiet, and guilty. Slender glanced at the clock; it had been about three hours since he got in the library. 

“Yes my child?” he asked, looking at Toby intently. 

“Ma-a-asky and I can’t fi-in-ind a file…” Toby muttered. 

“Oh? Who’s?”

“U-Um… Masky said it was ah…” Toby thought, and Slender handed the creme colored file to the young boy, 

“Angel. I am aware.”

“Hey not fair!” Toby protested, taking the file and crossing his arms, “That’s just-us-just cruel. Masky’s screeching at me for losing it!” 

“I will talk to Tim about his behavior towards you, as it seems to be getting worse as of recently,” Slender stood and Toby frantically waved his arms. 

“N-N-No! It’s okay, really! I know what he’s upset about, so he do-o-oesn’t need to apologize,” Toby’s face guard twitched upwards, and Slender nodded. 

“I trust you will take action yourself then? Because I will step in if needed.” 

“Y-Yes sir. No need to worry over me,” Toby looked off to the side, his voice stalling. Slender sat back down and waited; knowing his proxy quite well by now, “S-S-ir? With what we d-d-do, why are you so mad with T-T-Tim for fighting with me?” 

“Ah, well Tobias, that’s easy. With what we will be facing, and what my plans for our future are, Infighting is something I cannot allow under any circumstances,” Slender’s voice rang through Toby’s head, as telepathy was how a creature without a mouth could speak. 

“And… wh-wh-what are we facing?” Toby’s head tilted to the side, and another harsh tick contorted his body. 

“You see my child, It’s a complicated story. Go get Tim and Brain and I’ll explain more in depth,” Slender waved his hand slightly, and Toby nodded, a grin melting back onto his face, 

“Story t-t-time then?” He chuckled, and Slender seemed amused, 

“Think of it as you will,” Slender vanished into thin air, black smoke in his wake. Toby rushed to get Hoodie and Masky. Slender appeared in his office, and nodded towards Tim. He reached into his desk draw and took out what he wrote down all those years ago. 

The book was old; it’s pages yellowing and the leather rotting. It was held together by sheer will and stubbornness. The same stubbornness his brothers and himself held within. He listened to the soft crackle the book emit when the old pages were forced open by long and pail fingers. Black ink was faded after generations of existing. Slender closed the book, his old journal, and reappeared in the same chair of his library.

He rested against the old felt, the padding having molded to his body over time. His leg crossed over the other, and out of habit his tendrils went to grab a few books. Slender paused, however, and retracted the long, black limbs. He chuckled to himself at his own complacency, but tensed as the door the the library was slammed open. Ah yes, Toby was getting the other two. 

“W-W-We’re here!” Toby chirped, and walked over to Slender. Tim grumbled. 

“For once, can you act seriously?”

“You two, I don’t want to hear of your fighting. If you have a real issue Tim, talk to me, or handle it with honor, not childish insults.” 

“Yes sir,” Tim said, and all three men watched the excitable teenager sit in front of Slender, grinning. 

“Story time.” Toby said and Brian laughed, messing up the teens hair and sitting down next to him. Tim leaned against a bookshelf, and Slender began his explanation. 

 

“A long time ago, before even America was found…”


	2. Chapter 2

Toby listened to Slender as he talked about how they were fighting and why, and his happy smile slowly fell as he realized how dire the situation was. He was another observer, similar to Slender and his brothers. But he was older, and much more powerful. It was Him that was the reason Slender’s mother had been killed. Toby learned why they call that observer him as well. If a human utters his name, they will be under his control. It was only observers who could speak of him openly. 

“S...So boss, Uh, Why do-o-oes he want you dead?” Toby asked and Slender ‘looked’ at him.   
“Because, my child, I have made him very mad, with my new world order. I know most view me as wrong in this situation. I want a change, and he wants to keep everything as normal. And we are both stubborn as mules.” Slender seemed to chuckle, Toby smiled nervously. Tim looked up, his blue eyes staring at his observer. 

“Does this mean Toby meets your brothers? Or are we still sheltering him?” Tim glanced at the teen with disdain. Slender cleared his throat to ease the tension, and stood. 

“Well, yes and no. I need them to actually make Toby a proxy, but he won’t really be meeting them.”

“Afraid he might have a panic attack?” He said, his tone bitter and his arms crossing. 

“Afraid of my brothers, for your information. Tim.” Slender looked down at his eldest proxy and if he had eyes, he’d be glaring. “And if your attitude towards my teaching practices, and your fellow co worker persist, I will not hesitate to enforce punishments.” Slender vanished in thin air and Tim sighed, walking back to his own room. Brian rushed off in time to complete his mission, and Toby sat in the library. 

Toby slowly stood up, his body tensing up suddenly. He walked down the halls, and he let his mind wander. He knew why Tim hated him, and he accepted that. Afterall, this is a mansion of murderer’s. He understood they weren’t going to be buddy-buddy. He turned to his bedroom door and ran his fingers over the name he carved into it. His lips twitched into a smile, and he pushed the door open. After seeing him in one of his attacks of sorts, Slender forbade him from locking his door. His legs moved without his permission, and before he knew it he was at his desk. Beginner level drawings were skewed over the wood, and his axes were haphazardly thrown over the papers. He picked up the two objects and inspected them.

Dents and scratches decorated the steel, and his hand had worn down the red paint of the handles. He spun them in his hands, reminding himself of how they felt in his grasp. His hands moved fast, a trained and meditative kind of fast. He sighed, placing his weapons down once more, and flung himself onto his bed. Toby pulled down his face guard in the safety of his room, and he stayed there in silence as his mind raced with possibilities and random thoughts. 

_____

Brian watched as the thin teen laughed, the laughter of a truly mad man. Brian heard the fire that blazed not to far away, and swore he could still feel its warmth. The teen turned towards him suddenly, his appearance well known to him by now. White skin, dark and burnt out eyelids. His hair was long; about to his shoulders, and a cut smile strown evenly across his cheeks. “Come on, I know someone’s there~ Did you follow me to admire my beauty? How kind.” The teen, named Jeffery but known to the public as ‘Jeff the Killer’, cooed, a silvery pocket knife that was dull with use sitting comfortably in his hand. 

Brian remained quiet, eyes watching from underneath his ski mask. He watched in silence as the teen stalked closer, with the eyes of a lioness on the hunt. He watched, until Jeff was right in front of him, then he moved away. The teen’s permanent grin widened. “I knew you were there~” He cooed, and Brian dodged a knife to the side. He went to punch the other, and almost froze as his fist was simply caught, and he was thrown back into the tree behind him. “Aww, what’s wrong? Weren’t expecting this?” Jeff grabbed him by the hood, with a knife to his throat. “Lets see whats under that mask of your’s him?” Jeff went to grab the ski mask, and that's when Brian gripped his wrist, and peeled the other off him. With a knee to the crotch, Brian threw the kid to the ground and pinned him down by the wrists. 

“Jeff. I don’t want to fight you.” His voice was soft, as he forced it to be when on missions. “I just want you to hear me out.” 

“Oh, funny. Because I.” His legs and hips flew up and wrapped around Brian’s neck. Brian in that second realized his stupidity, “Want to fight you,” The teen snarled, and in a quick second Brian’s head collided on the frozen forest floor with the force he could only compare to falling off a two story building. He groaned, and Jeff slipped out from underneath him and stood, holding onto his knife. 

“Jeff please, Fighting me is useless and we both know it deep inside,” Brian flung himself to the right as Jeff stabbed downwards to him. He stood up, and blocked a punch to the face with practiced ease. Brian analyzed the man standing in front of him, whos eyes shook with insanity. 

Brian was a analytical fighter, who carefully thought out each move, carefully watched his opponent, and made moves based of what he saw. Jeff, was an impulse fighter. He swung hard and with clarity, with precision that only experience can give. And Brian, was horribly inexperienced with actual fighting. Brian sent another knee towards Jeff’s crotch, only for it to be shoved down by Jeff’s hand, and his knife swung at Brian’s face. He leaned back, the blade cutting his ski mask and only that mask saved his face from being cut. 

“Oh really? Cause it seems I’m winning.” Jeff pulled Brian off his base by force, and swung him over and up, across his shoulder. Brian slammed into the ground and groaned once more, the air being forced out of him as if a elephant stomped on his stomach with full force. He’s never fought a man this strong. This ungodly amount of strength must be why Slender wanted him on their team instead of His. Brian rolled away, standing up and lunging at the other. He realized as soon as his head hit the ground, that in order to fight this teen, he had to fight like him. And force Jeff into a mindset he wasn’t used to; being the defensive. 

Jeff grunted as Brian’s shoulder collided with his stomach, and the two fell to the ground. Brian pinned Jeff’s legs to the ground, as well as his wrists. “Jeffery listen to me! My boss doesn’t want you hurt, He wants to help you!” Brian explained, watching as Jeff was barely even phased by their fighting, while he realized his own chest was heaving. 

“Then where's your damn boss then?” Jeff snarled, his head shooting up and colliding with Brian’s. Both groaned, and Jeff took that instant daze to flip the two. Jeff pinned Brian’s hands with one of his, another hand at his throat. “Make one wrong move and I will snap your motherfucking neck.” Jeff warned, taking his knife from the ground, “Now, let’s see what canvas I now can work with.” Jeff pulled off Brian’s hood, seeing flat yet curly brown hair, deep set, dark eyes, and pale skin. “Perfect.” Jeff laughed, putting the blade up to Brian’s struggling face. Brian locked his foot into place with the help of a raised root, and once again flipped them over with sure leg power alone. However, that move caused a loud SNAP to come from his ankle. 

“Let me take you to him, and you will be able to grasp immortality. Kill whoever whenever you want, and he will guarantee you stay out of jails or mental asylums,” Brian said, and that seemed to get through Jeff’s thick skull. Brian’s hand was pressed tightly on Jeff’s throat, maybe a little too tightly. Jeff gagged and thrashed, trying to peel Brians hand off his neck. 

Brian smirked, only putting more pressure on his neck, “What is that stupid thing you say? Oh yea, Go to sleep~” Jeff soon went unconscious, and Brian laughed. He slowly stood despite his broken ankle, and looked down where his ski mask was. He pulled it back over his face, and pulled Jeff into his arms. The teen was much thinner than his hoodie let on, probably from not eating properly for god knows how long. Brian looked at him more closely. His skin wasn’t as leathery as he first thought, and his hair was black yes, but did not look at all burnt. He dyed his hair then. 

He slung Jeff over his shoulder, to carry him easier, and walked back to the mansion on a route only proxies knew of. A route Alex showed him three years ago. He walked through the tunnel, and appeared in front of the mansion. He heard Jeff groan, and then struggle in his grasp. Brian rolled his eyes, and set him down. “Jezz. calm your dick for five fucking seconds.” he sighed, and Jeff coughed into his arm. Jeff slowly stood, and went to attack Brian again, but a loud ringing filled the air that made Jeff fall to his knees. Brian stood as Slender appeared behind him, and looked over his shoulder. “Brought him boss.”

“Good. Thank you Hoodie,” Slender said, wrapping a tendril around the hood of Jeff’s jacket and lifting him into the air. “Jeffery, while you are in my care I ask of you to not start fights with my proxies.” 

“How the fuck are you speaking you have no mouth what the fuck?!” Jeff flailed and tried to get out of the situation. 

“I speak through telepathy, my child. An ability of an observer of any kind. And if you are willing to listen to me, I have an offer for you.” Slender put the teenager down, and Jeff shoved his hands into his pocket, “I cannot be killed Jeffery. Not by mortal hands.” 

“Fuck.” Jeff muttered, bringing his hands out of his pockets. The teen was stiff, his shoulders ridged and his hands in fists. His unsteady eyes glanced from Slender to Brian, before he slumped. “Alright. What do you want to tell me?” 

“Good. You understand the situation. Follow us, Jeffrey.” 

“Please stop calling me Jeffrey. Call me Jeff.” Slender only nodded as they stepped foot into the mansion. 

Toby was yelling, hiding in a corner Masky’s larger frame could just barely reach into. He wasn’t screaming in fear, more like laughter. Tim’s face was bright red in anger, a frying pan in his hands as he tried to swing it at the teen. 

“BOYS!” Slender roared, and Tim tensed and turned quickly, trying to vain to hide the frying pan behind his back. Toby looked over Tim’s shoulder, being a foot couple inches taller than him. “If you both are going to fight, fight outside of this house. And fight with some fucking honor will you? Not having Tobias pinned to a wall screaming.” Slender’s tendrils extended as a threat, “You are lucky I have better things to do than yell at you Tim. I expect you two to work through these problems. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” the two muttered, Toby tensing and his neck cracking. 

Slender took Jeff upstairs to his office, sitting down in his old chair, and having Jeff sit in front of him. “So, my child. I wish to talk to you about becoming what my fellow observers call a ‘proxy’.” Slender started, and Jeff went to open his mouth but was cut off, “before you ask, a proxy is similar to… well… a hitman, let's just say for simplicity's sake. And an observer is similar to a boss. The boss tells the hitman who to kill, and they do it with little questions.” 

“So basically. You want me to work for you. And what do I get in return? Money?” Jeff crossed his arms and Slender placed his own on the desk, one on top of the other. 

“What you get in return is food, home, and the freedom to continue being who you want to be, as long as you follow my few rules.” 

“Alright… and if i were to say yes, why do you want me and what are the rules?”

Slender nodded, knowing he had Jeff from the minute he said home. “The rules of this house are simple. Firstly, refrain from fighting each other as much as possible. Second, if you must, fight outside the house and fight with honor. Thirdly, Do what i ask of you, as it usually is not much. Fourth, clean up whatever messes you make. As for why I want you to work for me Jeff, is much more complicated. There is an enemy of mine resurfacing from the under realm. He cares not about humanity nor the life on this planet. And while I do not either, I can at least understand that they are now needed. We kill those who need to be killed, spare those who need to be spared.” 

Slender’s hands clenched into fists, his pure white skin contrasting heavily with the dark oak colored desk. Jeff looked down, thinking over his options. “If I were to say no?” 

“Then I would have to take away any recollection you’d have of the house, and you’d be free to leave and eventually get captured by police.” 

“Bold of you to assume I can get caught,” Jeff smirked. 

“Bold of you to assume your above the law.” Slender shot back. Jeff laughed, his naturally dark colored lips turning into a defiant smile. 

“You have a deal then… Whatever your name is.”

“Slenderman. Although most of my proxies refer to me as boss, you are free to call me whatever you like.” 

“Alright Slendy.” 

“Not that.”

“Too late now.” Jeff laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TicciJeff content??? In my god damn fanific??? Its more likely than you think.

It had been a week after Jeff had been accepted into the mansion. He proved to be a.. Unusual challenge for the others. His loud and brash personality contrasted heavily against the other proxies general quiet and calm nature. Toby was the exception. As always. Slender watched Jeff’s training fight. How he slashed his knife with reckless abandon, or so it seemed to the untrained eye. However, Slender saw the tactical cuts and swipes. At the knees, neck, eyes, and groin. 

Slender watched the fire in the others eyes, how he took this training as a game. It was odd, definitely. He wasn’t used to seeing someone enjoy such intensive physical training. He did notice, however, that Jeff didn't’ seem to be breathing right. His chest never fully expanded, and every hit to his chest caused him to wince. He figured that Jeff just had low stamina. 

“Stop.” Slender called out, and everyone paused. Masky was panting, chest heaving up and down. Toby laughed, grinning widely as he looked at a cut he had gained on his arm. Brian didn’t say much, nor do much as per usual, and Jeff practically fell to his knees panting. He winced at some kind of pain, even if he didn’t get hit practically at all. “Get up Jeffery.” 

“Let me… regain… my breath… asswipe.” Jeff snarled, although there was no bite to his bark. “Hold up I need to do something real quick,” He walked inside before Slender could say no, and the observer let out an annoyed sigh. 

“That boy is definitely something.” Slender sighed, irate. 

“Yea… He’s different to say the least,” Tim sighed.

“But he’s interesting!” Toby said, his head cranking to the left. Slender nodded, and five minutes later, Jeff came back outside now wearing his hoodie. “You sure you wan-na,” He twitched yet again, “Fight in that?” 

“Yea I’ll be fine. Not like you chuckle fucks can hit me anyways,” Jeff sassed, running his hand through his hair. Slender had made it a point to force Jeff to eat every meal, to bulk him up. Even over just one week, Jeff’s arms had bulked up, and his face plumped up to a healthy level. 

“Start!” Slender exclaimed, and the four started to fight with there all. 

___

Jeff collapsed onto the couch, groaning as he felt his muscles start to burn. “Does he do this every day?” 

“Pretty much.” Masky came walking down, wearing his mask but also drying his hair with a spare towel. “It got easier when Toby’s training is over, then it's just weekly fitness tests.” 

“Are those any easier than fighting for four hours?”

“Try fighting over night.” 

“What the fuck?! How is that easier?!” 

“It just is.” Masky laughed, walking out of the room to put his towel away. Toby walked down and sat on the couch next to Jeff. 

“You okay?” He asked, smiling under the face guard. 

“Yea. Peachy,” Jeff grumbled, slowly sitting up. His leg and arm muscles were sore as all hell, as well as his chest and side. 

“Jeff? How come yo-you put your hoodie on to fight? I mean, weren’t you overheating?” Toby asked again, his head tilting to the side in his confusion. 

“Doesn’t feel right to fight without it,” was the nonchalant response, “I’ve gotten used to fighting with my hoodie on.”

“Ah, okay,” Toby chirped.

____

Slender was sitting in his office, calmly ‘looking’ at notes he’s taken of Jeff’s sparing abilities. He noticed that after around twenty minutes of fighting, Jeff had difficulty breathing, and it hasn’t really improved in the last week. For a moment, he assumed the teenager just had asthma, however other than shortness of breath Jeff showed no other signs of having it. He hummed a bit, jotting down a few notes before storing the file. 

“Jeff?? Could you come to my office please?” 

From Toby’s room, he heard the soft ‘oooohhh’ and chuckled affectionately. Toby was… interesting, to say the least. He waited calmly, looking up as the paper white skinned boy walked into the room.

“What’s up Slendy?”  
“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“You said I could call you whatever I wanted, Slendy.” 

“Whatever. I called you in here because I wanted to discuss a few things I’ve noticed about your training.”

“Oh, you wanna compliment me on how amazing I am??”

“Not quite… I’ve noticed that after a certain amount of time of fighting, you start getting extremely short of breath, and you haven’t improved at all in the past few weeks. Are you asthmatic? It’s just something I need to know mission wise.” 

“Uh, yea... I am. After getting burned it fucked up my lungs and throat.” 

“Ah, understandable. You’re excused.” 

Slender watched the boy leave, knowing the kid was lying. However, the issue was purely personal, and he had no right to pry. As long as it doesn’t affect missions, he didn’t care. He pulled out a few more files, and continued to look through them. He wrote letters on cases depending on which proxy was to get them. T was Toby, M was Masky, and H for Hoodie. He let out a quiet breath. 

“This next year is going to be… interesting.” 

______

Toby plopped himself onto the couch. He was bored, but Masky didn’t let him even try to cook, Slender forbade him from doing almost everything that was fun. He suddenly jolted. “JEFF!” 

“WHAT?!” 

“WANNA SPAR WITH ME?!”

“LEMME GET MY KNIFE.” 

Toby grinned and grabbed his hatchets, walking outback and to the training area. A few minutes later, Jeff walked out of the mansion, a knife in his hand. Once Jeff walked over to Toby, both teens lunged at each other. 

They were now fully engaged in combat, their movements so fluid it seemed to be dancing. Everytime Jeff went to stab, Toby reflected it with his hatchets. The two were in perfect sync, every swing was met with a dodge, and every kick met with a block. It was like the two were dancing a tango of death. Toby’s dark brown eyes never left the bright blue orbs that were Jeff’s. In that moment, they did not need words. Every time a hit landed, it was a,

“Focus on blocking here more.” 

Every slice of a knife or hatchet was, 

“Watch your step.” 

The two’s deadly tango continued, the other getting more and more aware of the others fighting styles as they continued, until Jeff was about to dodge attacks Toby didn’t know he was about to throw, and vise versa. Jeff jumped away from a hatchet being thrown at him, landing with his feet on the ground and all ten fingers lightly pressed into the ground. 

“Heh. You’re not too bad Toby.” Jeff commented, before lunging again. 

“Same to you.” Toby smirked under his face mask, taking Jeff’s extended arm and throwing him to the ground. He stood and waited, knowing Jeff easily lost his breath. And as the thought came to his mind, Jeff stood and coughed into his arm. 

“You are So going down twitchy boy.” Jeff took off his hoodie, and Toby almost laughed. Jeff was still thinner than the rest of them; years of unhealthy eating habits will do that to your body. Toby noticed the tank top hugged the teens chest a bit tighter than it would on a guy, but summed that up to the fact Jeff has stolen others clothes in the past. Toby lunged again, arms close to him as he swung his hatchets. 

And just like that, the tango begins again. The clanging of metal rang through the area, soft grunts and pants left both teens. To them, the fighting was no more than a game. A way to bond more than anything. The two were blissfully unaware of the two men watching them from the back porch. 

“Those two remind me of us Tim.” came Brian’s soff voice. Masky took a breath of his cigarette, before frowning. 

“Don’t call me Tim. My name is Masky.” 

“Oh, yea sorry Masky. I forgot.” 

“It’s okay Bri. but anyways. Your thoughts on Jeff so far?”

“He’s impulsive, secretive, narcissistic, and in general just a dick. But, i’d be stupid if i said the kid couldn’t fight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Another week had gone past. Jeff and Toby were currently in the living room, the two usually excitable teens were calmly playing some sort of card game. Masky and Brian were outside in the cold weather, talking as Masky was smoking again. Jeff placed down a set of four cards, smirking a bit. 

"Got any six's?"

"Go fish." 

Jeff leaned against the couch, as both of them were sitting down on the floor. He pulled a card from the center pile, and looked at Toby. Mentally, he was wondering how any civilian would react to seeing two homicidal maniacs calmly playing a game of go fish. More importantly, actually having fun playing it. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Slender walked downstairs, asking the two to put the game away so they wouldn't be distracted as he gave a summary of what was to come. He called Brian and Masky inside, and waited for the two adults to sit down. 

"So you four, I have a few... warnings, as to what is to come in the near future." Slender started. Jeff sighed. 

"This isn't going to be good is it?" 

"Well, for you and Toby it is. My brothers and another fellow observer are going to be arriving here in about a week's time. As of today, however, you two are going to meet that other observer. She is bringing over someone she wishes for me to take care of."

"Woah woah woah. She? I've heard of your brothers before, but who's this knew chick?" 

"I'd prefer you not refer to her with such degrading terms. Her name is Mrs.P, or Pencilneck. And I'd like you to be on your best behavior for when she arrives." 

"Yes sir." Jeff and Toby both said, with no emotion in their voices. Slender nodded, and suddenly a knock was at the door.

"Oh, that must be them." Slender went to answer the door, while Brian leaned over to Jeff and Toby.

"Slender likes to play up the other observers to seem more intimidating, but don't worry. He's just got the hots for this girl." 

"Brian. I heard that." Bria tensed up. 

"Sorry sir." He practically squeaked, and Masky almost chuckled at it. 

Slender moved to the side, and a pale skinned girl walked in. She had messy black hair to her shoulders, which wasn't saying much for its length because her neck was abnormally long. She looked over at Jeff and Toby, black eyes lightening up.

"Ah! Slendy, so these are the two new proxies you were talking about?" The women asked. Her tone was gentle and kind, and if Jeff remembered it correctly, almost motherly. 

"You are correct Penny. Now, who is it you wanted me to meet?" Slender asked, inviting the observer to sit down. 

Out from behind the women, a small child poked their head. A hood covered her face, but she was wearing a coat that seemed to be made for much poofier dresses, as it fell baggy around the kids legs. "Aw, Sally move your hood for me dear? Don't worry, these people won't hurt you." Pencilneck smiled, and the child reach her hands up and pulled down the hood. 

Light brown, curly hair fell down to the child's back, she had pale skin and wide green eyes. Blood dripped down her head, and Jeff winced, thinking this kid was in pain, but she hardly seemed phased. Slender kneeled down in front of the girl. 

"You must be Sally. My name is Slenderman. Kind of a funny name don't you think?" Sally giggled a bit, smiling as she nodded. 

Brian choked on air, Toby went wide eyed, and Masky looked between the others and Slender. Jeff raised an eyebrow at the reaction. 

"D...Did Slender make a joke?" Masky whispered. 

"I think he did." Brian replied in a shocked tone. Jeff rolled his eyes, and went back to listening in on the conversation. 

"These are my proxies, Masky and Hoodie, otherwise known as Brian. The other two are soon to be proxies of mine, Jeff and Toby." Slender looked over to the four, and Masky waved kindly. 

"Hello." Masky and Hoodie spoke in perfect unison. It honestly kind of freaked out Jeff. 

"Hey!" Toby waved frantically. Sally giggled and waved back. 

"Sup?" Jeff nodded, and Sally flinched backwards at seeing his face. 

"Do not worry small one, Jeff is of no harm to you here. Neither is anyone else. Come here." Slender stood fully and offered the child his hand, which she took happily. Slender escorted her over to the couch, sitting her down there as he sat next to her. 

"Now, I've been made aware of your situation by Penny, and I am horrified such a young child had to go through that. But you should be proud of what you did to that sorry excuse of a man. Want to know why?"

"y...Yes." Sally spoke in a soft voice, looking up at Slender. "Because I, I thought murder was... bad." 

"To your society it is. However, you did an amazing thing by taking that man's life. You saved others from your own fate. And frankly, my dear, you only gave him what was coming for him. I wish to take care of you, to show you how to handle more situations like this. Is that okay with you?"

Sally's eyes filled with excitement, realizing this meant she'd be getting a family again. "Yes! Yes that's okay with me Mr. Slendyman!!"

Slender chuckled and nodded, looking at Pencilneck. No words were exchanged between them, but suddenly Pencilneck walked over to Sally and hugged her. "Well, I'll be seeing you around then honey. Don't worry, I will never be gone for long. Okay?" 

Sally hugged her back, and nodded. Just like that, Pencilneck had disappeared in a puff of dark pink smoke. 

____

A week after Sally joined the mansion, it was the day Slender's brothers promised they'd arrive for the proxy initiation. Jeff was still asleep in bed, for once in the past few weeks he was able to sleep in. He jolted up as a loud bang echoed in his room. 

"Get up, get dressed, eat something. You have two hours before Slender's brothers come over." Masky said from the other side of the door. Jeff groaned, sitting up and going through his usual morning routine.

Jeff walked out of his room, brushing out his longer hair as he walked towards the kitchen to get something to fucking eat. He looked into the living room as he passed it, and couldn't help the smile that stretched across his actual lips. 

Toby was laying on his stomach on the living room floor, happily talking to Sally as the small child was drawing. Everyone noticed how Toby seemed to easily become Sally's favorite in the mansion, but Masky summed it up to Toby being about as mature as the seven year old. Jeff sighed, turning into the kitchen and looking around at what they had. Brian was out on grocery duty, so there wasn't much.

Jeff ended up grabbing a stray granola bar and eating that, before plopping himself onto the couch. Toby looked up and waved, happily saying good morning but only getting a slight nod in return. Jeff's eyes flicked to both sides before he tilted his head back, pulling out a small container of eye drops Brian got for him and dropping the liquid in his eyes. They helped his vision drastically, as well as stopped the painful burning due to, ya know, not having eyelids. Maybe not his smartest decision. 

"So, You ready to meet the rest of the observers?" Masky walked into the living room, leaning against the door frame. The question was directed at both Toby and Jeff. 

"I mean, Yea. Slendy's not too bad. How bad could the others be?"


	5. Chapter 5

They were both worse and better than what Jeff anticipated. A taller version of Slender wearing flamboyant polka-dot's,and seemed to paint on a smile and eyes onto his face, walked into the mansion before the rest of them. This man was excitable, and overall very friendly. However, Jeff knew that friendliness was hiding something about him. The next to come was another taller version of Slender, with sharp teeth grinning as he spoke. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, but Masky had told him it was rare to see the observer wearing anything but his trench coat. 

Third to arrive was a smaller version of Slender, but wearing glasses for some odd reason? He didn't have eyes, so the glasses were kind of irrelevant. But Jeff noticed this one seemed to be much more... in tune with reality than the others. Fourth was Pencilneck, wearing similar clothing to when Jeff first saw her. Jeff sat down on the couch with Toby, both giving each other odd looks. Neither of them knew what this... initiation, would bring. All Toby knew was Masky and Hoodie had slender's sort of mark burned onto their skin. 

"So~ What's your names kiddos?" The polka-dot one asked them. Jeff grunted. 

"Jeff. and i'm not a kid, so don't call me kiddo." He rolled his eyes as the observer chuckled. 

"My name is Toby," the brunet introduced, and the man nodded. 

"Well my name is Splendora, or Splendy, whichever you prefer! I'm Slenders eldest brother." He chirped, and Jeff rubbed his temples as he felt the pressure of an oncoming migraine fill right behind his left eye. The other observers introduced themselves,and Jeff could help but feel uncomfortable around the one who said his name was 'Offender'. Jeff was genuinely surprised when the observers left to Slenders office. He thought this was going to be some sort of weird ritual voodoo thing. 

Masky chuckled, like he knew what Jeff was thinking. "They go up to Slenders office to make this weird thing I can hardly remember, but it causes a dull redness on an area of the skin and then they brand the mark into that location. The redness completely numbs the area, so it won't hurt. The mark usually ends up on the arms or rarely the shoulder." Masky pulled off the glove on his right hand, showing Jeff the scarred mark near his knuckles .

. 

"I know Brian's is on his left shoulder. He said his hurt for like a week afterwards but mine didn't. Also, because you two aren't used to the presence of this many observers, expect migraines," Masky explained, Jeff nodded."

"So that's why my eye feels like its about to explode." Jeff muttered, rubbing his temple. Masky chuckled again, and went to sit down on the loveseat with Brian. It still amazed Jeff that this mansion in the middle of the god damn woods was practically fully furnished and had electricity. 

"Ha, thats gay." Toby laughed. Jeff snickered quietly as he saw Masky roll his eyes.

"You say that like i haven't caught you mumbling ab-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA FUNNY STORY MASKY NOW SHUT UP OR SQUARE UP!" Toby laughed loudly, and Jeff looked over to the teen who was obviously hiding something. Jeff stood, and stretched out his back. He smirked as he heard a cascade of loud popping sounds. 

"Well, how long does this usually take them?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, well usually the... i'll call it an elixir, is made in about hour. However, more often than not they end up taking two hours."

"So if i can get back in two hours i can go out on a kill?"

"I'd recommend not leaving. Just go outside and spar with Toby or somethin for a while." Masky said, shrugging.

"Dude. Sparring with Toby isn't fun anymore. I can predict what he's going to do four moves before he does it." Jeff said, smirking arrogantly. Toby rolled his eyes. 

"Oh yea, like you're any better mr," his fist slammed into the arm of the couch suddenly," "Mr 'im going to swing wildly until i get a single hit and laugh about it for a week'." Toby grinned under his face mask, and Jeff scoffed. 

"You wanna fucking go, bro?"

"Hell yea I wanna go." the two walked off to the training area. 

___

Jeff and Toby walked back inside when Slender called them in. Jeff walked into the living room and noticed Masky had started a fire, with two branding irons next to it. Jeff knew the sick fuck was grinning under his mask. He was too excited to jab the two of them with burning metal. 

Slender handed the two teens a cup of a dark red, almost blood red, liquid. Jeff looked at it with a odd expression.

"You both need to drink the entire thing. It will taste disgusting, and you will want to vomit, but down it like a shot and drink water after." 

"What even is this? It looks like blood." Jeff asked, and Toby just shrugged and pulled down his face guard, tilting his head up and to the right before drinking the entire thing. He showed nothing but trust in his observer. 

"That is not important. Just drink it Jeff." Slender sighed, and Jeff shrugged before tilting his head all the way back and drinking the entire thing. 

Both teens gagged loudly when they finished, covering their mouths as the intense urge to vomit wracked their stomachs. Jeff coughed. 

"God, how does that burn worse than whisky?!" He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, downing the entire thing to hopefully get the flavor out of his mouth. Toby was quick to do the same. 

"It will take a little while before the redness of the skin is noticeable. For now, stay inside and do what you wish, but refrain from going outside, so I can keep track of any oddities in your behavior and what not." 

Jeff nodded, and walked into the living room where Masky was moving the branding irons with an oven mitt on, making sure they were red hot. 

"You are way to excited for this." Jeff said.

___

Another hour later, Jeff could hardly move his left hand. The skin on his palm was a burning red, yet he couldn't feel a single nerve. Masky noticed, and called Slender over from wherever he was. The faceless man appeared, and looked at Jeff's left hand with a nod, turning to ask Toby if he could feel any numbness. 

"Yea, my chest. It's kinda hard to breathe." Toby's neck cranked to the side, and Slender paused for a moment, before nodding. 

Masky grinned under his mask, grabbing the oven mitts once again and pulling out one of the branding irons from the fire. "Boss please can I do this? I've been waiting for this. I know it won't hurt them, but still." 

".... fine. As long as it gets done I do not care." Slender said, and Jeff just held out his hand. Hey, if Masky said it didn't hurt what reason did the other have to lie to him? Brian almost chuckled, walking next to where Jeff was sitting on the couch. 

Brian briefly wondered if Masky was a sadist, before deciding that would be hot and shoving a gag into Jeff's mouth. Before Jeff could protest, the hot iron was driven into the palm of his extended hand. 

Jeff screamed as pain filled his hand, but as quickly as the intense heat and pain were there, they were gone. A bleeding circle with an x through it now was on his palm, and Brian was quick to grab a disinfectant and a bandage wrap. 

"Fffuck you-" Jeff growled, spitting out the gag as his hand throbbed. "Why did you say that didn't hurt??" Masky laughed, placing the hot iron down before helping Brian bandage the teens hand. 

"Cause if i said it hurt you wouldn't have been so willing." 

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK?!" 

Masky grabbed the iron again, and Toby rolled his eyes. For once, Toby was glad he couldn't feel pain. Pulling off his hoodie and his turtle neck, Masky saw the bright red spot on the others chest, right over his heart. Brian walked over and grabbed Toby's shoulders to steady the kid, before the iron was pressed into his chest. Toby stayed perfectly still, focusing on trying to keep his tics at bay until the iron was removed. Masky pulled the iron away, and dunked it into an ice bath not too far away. Brian went to disinfecting and bandaging the proxy mark, because getting an infection here would not be a good thing. 

Today went by much worse than Jeff anticipated. 


	6. Chapter 6

Slender sat at his office, silent as he looked at the files of those who would be of use to him. There was three newer police cases in the area that struck his attention, those being of 'Homicidal Liu, 'Nina the killer', and 'Jane the killer'. All three people had close affiliations with Jeff, and he wondered how one teenage boy could drive three other teens to mass murder. Even more intriguing, none of them seemed to be trying to copy Jeff's killing methods, or trying to do his dirty work. Jane in fact, seemed to be killing others purely out of spite for Jeff.

Liu on the other hand, seemed like he was desperate to find the boy. All of the murders he has done were reported to be affiliated with self defense, as most victims with had a weapon on them or were under the influence of drugs.

Nina was the only one who seems to be murdering others for Jeff. He 'looked' at police photos taken of the crime scene, of how on the walls there was 'Go to Sleep, my Prince' written in blood. Slender briefly thought over his options.

 _'Brining three people all of which seen of have exact assets I need for my plans, but getting a houseful of drama from the looks of it. Hm...'_ Slender thought, wrapping his fingers onto his desk. He glanced once more to each of the killers profiles.

_Name: Liu Woods._

_Known alias: Homicidal Liu_

_Date of Birth; unknown_

_Guilty of: Voluntary manslaughter and attempted murder._

_Looks: auburn hair, green eyes, of a slightly more muscular build, with an estimated height of six foot four inches._

_Name: Jane Arkensaw_

_Alias: Jane the killer_

_Date of birth; unknown_

_Guilty of: stalking, Arson, murder, attempted murder_

_Looks: Eye color unknown. Black hair although its presumed to be a wig. White, feminine mask, and burnt skin and wears a pair of elbow length white gloves and a ankle length black dress and heels._

_Name: Nina Hopkins_

_Alias: Nina the Killer_

_Date of Birth: Unknown._

_Guilty of: Assault, stalking, arson, murder, second degree murder, attempted murder, and breaking and entering_

_Looks: Around five foot five in height, usually seen in a purple hoodie and a black skirt, wearing black and white striped socks and converses for shoes. With black hair containing a purple streak, white skin, and a carved smile._

Slender looked between the files, before calling Jeff into his office to ask a few questions. Not a few moments later Jeff waltzed into the room.

"What's up Slendy?" Jeff asked. Slender sighed, and if he had eyes, he would've rolled them.

 _"What is your relationship with these three killers?"_ Slender asked, and showed the raven haired tee each profile. _"And how did a human like you manage to drive three people to insanity?"_

Jeff looked at the profiles, humming curiously.

"Nina is an absolute fangirl, she's obsessed with me and she's a total yandere. Jane is just a fucking cunt at this point. Her goal is to kill me yet she's pinned me down with a knife to my throat at least three times. I swear, she gets off on it." Jeff flipped to the last profile, and his stare went blank.

"l...Liu?" He whispered, his eyes flicking back and forth at the information given, as if he couldn't believe what he was reading. "Slender this one has to be a mistake. My brother would never hurt a fly, let alone kill a human being. You could punch him in the face and he'd apologize to you for making you mad!" Jeff put the files down, and Slender saw the uncertainty swimming in the teens eyes. He nodded.

_"I am afraid none of these reports are from my own observation. These are all police reports."_

"Wait how did those fuckers manage to get out of jail then?! If they know anything about Liu then he's not doing this right and-"

 _"So your the elder brother, I assume."_ Slender asked suddenly.

"Uh... Yea. What lead you to that conclusion."

 _"Protective older brother syndrome, is all."_ Slender's voice seemed to take on a mocking tone.

___________________

Masky and Brian were walking side by side. Neither spoke, but they didn't have too.The silence between them was familiar, calming. Masky spared a glance towards his best friend, the only person to stay with him through it all. He let out a soft sigh, looking around once more. The two were technically on patrol, since Slender had allowed Jeff and Toby to limit the amount of fighting they engaged in.

Masky looked at the darkening sky, shoving gloved hands into his coat pocket. It was getting close to December, and god was it getting cold. Yes he was used to it, but that doesn't mean he can't mentally bitch about it. He looked towards Brian again, seeing the covered face of the other.

"Something wrong?" Brian asked out of the blue. Masky shook his head.

"No, No nothings wrong."

A half hour later, Masky,for the first time in almost three years, felt genuine unease. He didn't hear any birds chirping, or any bats.The only sound in the entire forest was their talking. It left him feeling vulnerable.

"You feel it too huh? Something's definitely here. There's almost no animals around here" Brian gestured lamely to the woods around him. So they both noticed it huh?

"Guess we better find it before it finds us," Masky sighed. It was almost comedic, then, when a sudden weight crashed down onto Masky and forced him down. He heard a loud crack, and searing pain coming from his face. "What the-?!" Masky didn't even get to finish his exclamation before Brian ripped the thing off him. Masky turned, seeing Brian holding back a creature with dark gray skin. He took quick mental notes.

The creature seemed to be female, long red hair and blank red eyes. Large, powerful wings were pinning awkwardly against Brian's chest. But the thing he took most note of. Was the nearly six inch claws that protrude from each finger. His information gathering, however, was cut short when the creature lunged at him.

Masky grunted as he collided once more into the forest floor.He hadn't even seen how this creature got out of Brian's grip before claws went for his stomach, chest, neck, any soft tissue she could get her claws in. He pulled his arms up over his neck to prevent the lady from killing him almost instantly.

"Get off him!" Brian yelled, and the women was pulled back once more. Masky groaned, standing up. It was then he felt blood drip down his chest and stomach, as well as pieces of flesh moving slightly under his heavy coat. He looked over to see Brian and the creature were gone, and it sent his senses of high alert.

"Brian?! Brian?!" Masky yelled, and his eyes shot up to look to the skies for his best friend, his partner in crime. Nothing. It was too dark to see now. He looked around frantically, only to jump and turn as he heard laughter and a loud thud. Brian was on the ground, groaning i utter pain as the creature stood above him with her wings out in front of her. Masky was quick to notice the claw marks on Brian's arms and legs, and in that moment, all he saw was red.

Without thought nor control from his brain, Masky lunged at the women, who was leaning down to take the final, murdering blow with help from her razor sharp teeth. She screeched as she was tackled down, the two tumbling around for a few moments before Masky pinned her down to the ground, his knees on her wings to prevent much movement. "Who the hell are you?!" He snarled, his hands wrapping around her neck as a threat.

"Dunkle Engel." Masky internally groaned, knowing he was going nowhere if he didn't understand this women. But Slender would. He looked over at Brian, who was slowly forcing himself up via help from a sturdy tree. Suddenly, a sharp, dragging pain filled both his legs, and his eyes shot down. The women's claws were embedded into the flesh of his leg, and he raised a fist and cracked her in the jaw. Literally. Masky heard the bones crack. But the demon smiled on, wicked and mischievous. She took this time to throw Masky off her once more, and slide out from under him.

"Weißt du, es ist schon eine Weile her, da hatte ich einen guten Kampf. Zählen Sie und Ihr Freund über ihr Glück." The women grinned wider, and blood pooled out of her mouth grotesquely. Masky stood, although his legs felt like dead weight. Only adrenaline fueled him.

His heart pounded in his ears, the red eyes of the women widening with pure delight. At this point, Masky wasn't sure if she could hear his heart rate or not. Rushing forward yet again, Masky grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it at her head; a distraction as he went to tackle her down and choke her out. It didn't work. The demon stepped to the side, letting Masky fall onto the ground with little hope of getting up again. He laid there, stomach on the ground and his head pounding. Only a few minutes into fighting and he already had lost far too much blood. What was with this women?

He groaned as he felt weight on his back, and a clawed hand in his hair before yanking it upwards. He gasped as he was bent back uncomfortably, and his blue eyes flicked back and forth violently just as his head was slammed into the ground.

Once. _Crack._

Twice.

Three times.

 _ **Crack**_. He saw small bits of light come through his mask. The women almost broke it in half. Masky groaned as his vision spun, and he went to stand. His feet didn't move with him. He looked up, seeing a man with a gun. It wasn't Brian he saw.

"ALEX NO-!"

_**Bang.** _


	7. Authors note

Go guess who forgot to update this regularly?? 

Meeeeee. 

Guess whose gonna dump the next three chapters onto yall??

Meeee


	8. Heeeyyyy

So uh. My apologies for not updating this in a while. I update more on my wattpad account. 

Heres the link to the wattpad version, theres a lot more there lol

https://my.w.tt/XBcTkDWTk0

Sorry again for the inconvenience.


End file.
